Obligation and Duty
in | }} Book Text I write this tome as my twilight years fall upon me. There is much I have seen in my life, both good and ill. Chief among the lessons I have learned is that there must be balance in all things. The greatest joy would mean nothing unless we have also known the deepest sorrow. In the days of my youth, I relished the glory of battle. My only goal was to master every form of combat I could, and this became the focus of my life. Eventually I achieved that goal, only to find it empty. Mastery of war means nothing unless we can truly appreciate the knowledge of peace. It was never my goal to lead others. The style of the Whistling Fists was created for me alone. But i soon realized that others had a hunger for the same lessons I had learned, and I felt it was my duty to share my knowledge with others who would be able to use it to better our would. It is a burden to which I have devoted my life, and soon I shall pass this obligation on to you. The Whistling Fist Clan is not about battle or conquest. Such things are as ephemeral as the wind, and victory in warfare lasts only for the blink of an eye. Our order serves a greater purpose. We are watches, standing between the candles and the stars. When the time is right we are needed, we must act with swiftness and certainly. And when our word is done, we must stand watch again to guard the balance between the darkness and the light. It is not our way to seek personal glory. We remain in there shadows until the time is right to walk in the light. Let your actions speak for you, not your words or your dress. I have worn a simple crimson robe since the founding of our order, and it has severed me well. Our order will need new blood if it is to fulfill its purpose. Seek out other who could benefit from our knowledge, and if they prove worthy , bring them into our circle. This is how I found all of you, my brothers and sisters, and it is a method that will server you well in the years to come. Protect the isle of Mara and safeguard our monastery. The song that led us to this place told me that our island has a story yet to be told. Like all things, this shall reveal itself in time. Never forget that you first duty is to defend the weak and give aid to the helpless. Though we should relish the solitude of our stores, it is good to walk the roads of Norrath from time to time. Isolation can help maintain our focus, but it must be balanced with an active role in the events of the world. Let our actions speak for us, rather than seeking glory from our order. To you, my honored brothers and sisters, I bequeath the few material goods I possess. A pattern for making robes that you may find useful. A tome that I call the Code of the Whistling Fists, which further details many of the principles I have touched upon in this missive. A small idol from my days with the Combine, a reminder to trust myself and my kin rather than place faith in the fleeting empires of man. And last of all, my simple flute, which has brought me many hours of pleasure on my journey through this life. Remain strong, my brothers and sisters. May you know joy and sorrow, darkness and light, and always relish the balance between them.